jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spezies
thumb|right|Verschiedene Spezies. Als Spezies, umgangssprachlich auch als Rassen, werden organische Lebensformen zusammenfassend bezeichnet, darunter alle intelligenten, halbintelligenten und nichtintelligenten. In der gesamten Galaxis sind mehrere Milliarden verschiedenster Spezies anzutreffen, einige Millionen darunter sind fähig, mit anderen zu kommunizieren und gesellschaftliche Systeme aufzubauen. Zehntausend bekannte intelligente Spezies und viele weitere, nicht- und halbintelligente, wurden im Laufe der Geschichte entdeckt und erforscht. Unterscheidungen Empfindungsvermögen Spezies, und damit alle organischen Lebewesen, werden in drei Kategorien unterteilt. Hierbei wird auf die Fähigkeit der Spezies Bezug genommen, zu kommunizieren, Werkzeuge zu benutzen und insbesondere logisch zu denken und argumentieren zu können. Ein multikulturelles Gremium von Forschern der Universität von Coruscant, die selbst unterschiedlichen Spezies angehörten, war für die Einteilung verantwortlich. In welche Kategorie eine Spezies eingeteilt wurde, entschieden sie erst, nachdem ein von der Regierung sorgfältig ausgewähltes Team von Forschern intensive Forschung betrieben hatte, um die Intelligenz oder Nicht-Intelligenz der jeweiligen Lebensform zu belegen.The Essential Guide to Alien Species thumb|right|[[Menschen, die am weitesten verbreitete intelligente Spezies.]] ;Intelligente Spezies :Alle Spezies, denen die Eigenschaft der Intelligenz zugesprochen wird und die in diese Kategorie eingeordnet werden, verfügen über die Fähigkeit, metaphysische und philosophische Konzepte zu begreifen. Sie sind fähig, Entscheidungen zu treffen, Überlegungen anzustellen und Individualität zu entwickeln. Außerdem sind sie imstande, Werkzeuge zu verwenden und sich somit Hilfsmitteln zu bedienen, die nicht Teil ihres eigenen Körpers sind. Die gesprochene Kommunikation ist hier ebenfalls ein wichtiges Kriterium, wohingegen die Fähigkeit zu Schreiben nicht beachtet wird. Tatsächlich wird einer ganzen Menge verhältnismäßig primitiver Spezies diese Eigenschaft zugesprochen, selbst solchen, die noch nicht über die Mittel zur Raumfahrt verfügen und auf ihren Heimatwelten in Stämmen und Clans leben. Intelligente Spezies sind unter anderem Menschen, Sullustaner und Talz. ;Halbintelligente Spezies :Unter halbintelligenten Lebewesen versteht man solche, die zwar einige der Kriterien erfüllen und über ein gewisses Maß an Verstand verfügen, jedoch keine komplexen Zusammenhänge begreifen. In den meisten Fällen verfügen diese Spezies (noch) nicht über eine gesprochene oder geschriebene Sprache, sind jedoch auf dem Weg, durch die Evolution zu einer intelligenten Spezies zu gedeihen. Zur Herrschaftszeit des Galaktischen Imperiums unter Palpatine war es derartigen Spezies nicht gestattet, Besitzansprüche zu stellen. Dies wurde später durch die Neue Republik geändert. Als halbintelligente Spezies gelten unter anderem die Hssiss, Sarlacc und Taurill. ;Nichtintelligente Spezies :Nichtintelligente Spezies sind nicht in der Lage, eine Sprache zu sprechen oder gar zu argumentieren, logische Zusammenhänge zu erkennen oder eine gesellschaftliche Ordnung. Sie leben und überleben lediglich durch ihre natürlichen Instinkte. Beispiele hierfür sind Rontos und Exogorthen. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda stellte den Begriff in Frage, da er der Meinung war, dass man Tieren nicht ihre Intelligenz absprechen dürfe, ihre Fähigkeiten fänden sich nur an anderer Stelle und seien nicht weniger beachtlich. Rotwürmer waren seiner Einstellung nach schon deshalb als intelligent anzusehen, weil sie sich einwandfrei in den natürlichen Rhythmus von Dagobah einfügten und somit keinerlei Mängel hinsichtlich der für sie erforderlichen Intelligenz aufwiesen.The Hunger Klasse *'Amphiboiden' sind Kreaturen, die sowohl an Land wie auch im Wasser atmen können. Zu diesen Lebewesen gehören mehr oder weniger die Gungans. *'Arboreale' sind Spezies, welche an das Leben in Bäumen angepasst sind. Logischerweiße sind diese Lebewesen im Wald zu finden. *'Avoide' sind Vögel oder fliegende Säugetiere (siehe unten). Sie weisen typische Vogelmerkmale auf, von den Feder und den Krallen, bis zum harten Schnabel. *'Canine' sind Mitglieder der Hunderasse und teilen diese Merkmale. Sie sind am ganzen Körper behaart, haben eine Schauze und spitze Ohren. *'Cephalopode' sind Lebewesen, welche im Wasser, zumeist im Meer, leben. Der bekannte Dianoga ist ein Beispiel für diese Klasse. *'Krustentiere' sind Meerestiere mit einem dicken Chitinpanzer, den man meist bei Insekten findet. *'Cyborgs' sind Lebewesen, die mit Implantaten ausgestattet ist. Cyborgs erhalten diese mechnanischen Körperteile meistens durch Unfälle, in denen sie Gliedmaßen verlieren. Diese werden dann mit einem künstlich hergestellten Duplikat ersetzt. *'Feline' sind Mitglieder der Katzenrasse. Sie weißen bestimmte Katzenmerkmale auf, z.B. die Schnauze, die spitzen Ohren und das Fell. *'Gastropode' sind Lebwesen die kein Skelett besitzen und sich nur mit einem großen Fuß fortbewegen. Zu den bekanntesten Mitgliedern dieser Speziesklasse gehören woll die Thisspiasianer von Thisspias. *'Humanoide' sind Lebwesen, die alle Menschenmerkmale besitzen. Dazu gehören je zwei Gliedmaßen, die mit Fingern und Zehen enden. Die wohl bekanntesten Humanoiden sind die Menschen. Diese Klasse ist am weitesten in der Galaxis verbreitet. *'Insektoid' sind Lebwesen, die Insektenmerkmale besitzen oder diesen ähnlich sehen. Zu diesen Merkmalen gehört der harte Chitinpanzer, und manchmal auch mehrere Gliedmaßen. Eine bekannte intelligente Insektoidenspezies sind die Killiks. *'Menschenähnliche' sind Lebwesen, die genetisch mit den Menschen verwandt sind. Sie besitzen alle typischen Menschenmerkmale, von den zwei Augen, Beinen und Armen, bis zu den runden Ohren. Zu diesen gehören (neben den Menschen selbst) z.B. die Dressellianer. *'Pachydermoide' sind Dickhäuter. Diese Klasse verfügt über eine äußerst dicke Haut, die nur schwer zu durchdringen ist. *'Pflanzenbasierte' sind Lebewesen, die Photosynthese betreiben um zu überleben. Sie können sich selbst wiederherstellen und haben meist Wurzeln. *'Porcine' sind Mitglieder der Schweinerasse. Zu ihnen zählen bekanntermaßen die wenig intelligenten Gamorreaner. *'Primaten' sind Lebwesen, die Affenmerkmale besitzen. Primaten lassen sich durch eine humanoide Form und den Daumen an ihrem Finger erkennen. *'Proboscidiane' sind Lebwesen, welche einen langen Rüssel besitzen und manchmal auch durch diesen Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Die Ortolaner sind ein treffendes Beispiel für diese Klasse. *'Reptaviane' sind Reptilien, welche die Fähigkeit besitzen zu fliegen. Sie verfügen neben Flügel auch über die typischen Reptilienmerkmale. *'Reptiloid' sind Lebewesen, die über die typischen Reptilienmerkmale verfügen. Zu diesen gehören die geschuppte Haut, die Schlitzaugen und der Schwanz. Sie gebären ihre Kinder als Eier, die sie selbst oder von der Sonne ausbrüten lassen. Zu dieser Klasse zählen die Taurücken von Tatooine. *'Reptosäugetiere' sind Lebewesen, welche, statt wie Reptilien, Eier zu legen, ihre Jungen wie Säugetiere lebend gebären, *'Nagetiere' sind Lebwesen, die zur Mäuse- und Rattenfamilie gehören. Sie weißen einheitlich spezielle Merkmale vor, z.B. die langen, spitzen Vorderzähne und der behaarte Körper. Zu dieser Klasse gehören die Chadra-Fans. *'Sauriane' sind reptilienähnliche Lebewesen, welche, anstatt zu kriechen, sich auf zwei Beinen fortbewegen. Die Ssi-ruuk gehören zu diesen. *'Säugetiere' sind Lebewesen, die ihre Kinder lebend gebären und mit Milch versorgen. Die wohl bekannteste intelligente Säugetierart ist wohl der Mensch. *'Ungulate' sind Lebwesen, welche Hufen besitzen. Das Ronto von Tatooine ist ein Ungulat. *'Vakuumatmer' sind meist niederne Lebewesen, die selbst im luftlosen Vakuum atmen können. Sonstiges Zusätzlich existieren noch weitere Unterscheidungen. In den meisten Fällen werden diese an der menschlichen, der am weitesten verbreiteten intelligenten Spezies, gemessen. Aus diesem Grund spricht man über alle anderen Spezies oft auch als „Aliens“.Ultimate Alien Anthology Unterschieden werden alle Lebensformen des Weiteren anhand ihres Ernährungsverhaltens, wobei es vier Kategorien gibt: Herbivor (Pflanzenfresser), Karnivor (Fleischfesser), Omnivor (Allesfresser) und Aasfresser. Außerdem werden sie unterschieden in pflanzliche Lebewesen, Insekten, Reptilien, Säugetiere sowie aviare und aquatische und Invertebrata, wobei diese Wirbellosen noch einmal in zwei eigene Kategorien fallen, solche mit durchweg weichem Körper und solche mit harten Schalen und Außenskeletten.Alien Encounters Spezies wurden oft auch als Rassen bezeichnet, und selbst wenn dies nicht ganz korrekt ist, wurde diese Bezeichnung umgangssprachlich ebenso akzeptiert. Tatsächlich bilden Rassen jedoch einen Teil einer Spezies und werden offiziell als Unterkategorie derselben gehandhabt.'Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Fortpflanzung und Geschlechter Die Einteilung in Geschlechter, männlich und weiblich, liegt nicht im Falle jeder Spezies vor, beispielsweise sind die Hutts als Hermaphroditen bekannt. Somit verfügen sie sowohl über männliche als auch weibliche Organe und sind im Stande, sich eigenständig fortzupflanzen. Gewöhnlich werden sie als männlich betrachtet, sobald sie allerdings schwanger sind, als weiblich. Einige Spezies, darunter einige intelligente, legen zu ihrer Fortpflanzung Eier, beispielsweise TurazzaThe DarkStryder Campaign oder Nimbanels pflanzen sich auf diese Weise fort.Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies Besonderheiten thumb|left|Ein [[Shi'ido demonstriert seine Fähigkeiten.]] Während Basic diejenige Sprache ist, die in der Galaxis als allgemeine Handelssprache anerkannt wurde, haben die meisten Spezies eine eigene, oft nur in ihrer Heimatwelt verwendete und teilweise nur von ihrer eigenen Art anwendbare, Sprache. Wookiees ist es beispielweise allein aufgrund ihrer Beschaffenheit nicht möglich, eine andere Sprache als Shyriiwook zu beherrschen. Arkanianer dagegen sprechen neben Arkanianisch grundsätzlich auch Basic. Einige Spezies sind in der Lage, eine ganze Reihe von Sprachen zu erlernen, Darga Jiramma Mionne sprach beispielsweise ganze fünf - Basic, Bocce, Pak Pak, Twi'leki und Huttisch. Hier zeigte sich jedoch auch der Wert, den die eigene Sprache für viele Völker ausdrückt, da der Hutt nicht bereit war, eine andere Sprache als Huttisch anzuwenden und aus diesem Grund sogar einen Protokolldroiden beschäftigte.A Wretched Hive Einige Spezies sind bekannt dafür, dass sie spezielle, auf sie abgeschnittene Werkzeuge und Waffen verwenden. Andere verfügen über ganz natürliche Waffen, wie etwa Klauen, oder Panzerungen wie Chitin-Panzerungen, dicke Speckschichten oder ähnliches.Alien Encounters Beispielsweise haben die Sludir eine so dicke Haut, dass diese einen enormen Schutz vor physischen Angriffen gewährleistet, wobei sie Blasterwaffen jedoch nicht standhält. Eine besonders hervorstechende Eigenschaft ist den Clawditen eigen. Diese können ihre komplette Erscheinung verändern und die Gestalt anderer Spezies annehmen. Noch ausgeprägter ist dieses Talent unter den Shi'ido. Die Felacat haben die Eigenschaft, sich in eine aggressive Form zu verwandeln; gemeint sind damit übernatürlich große katzenähnliche Wesen.The Clone Wars (Magazin)Nr.29 - Die ungezähmte Königin Was die Lebenserwartung anlangt, so herrschen gewaltige Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Spezies, wobei Massassi nur etwa 50 Jahre alt werden''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' und beispielsweise Shi'ido über 500 Jahre alt werden können. Ein noch höheres Alter können Anzati erreichen, mit über 1000 Jahren, und Gen'Dai könen über 2000 Jahre alt werden. Das Vorhandensein der Midi-Chlorianer und somit die Nutzung der Macht ist nicht bei allen Spezies gleichermaßen gegeben. Nur in seltenen Fällen ist eine Lebensform grundsätzlich machtsensitiv, eine Ausnahme hierbei sind beispielsweise die Miraluka, die über keine Augen verfügen, jedoch allesamt mithilfe der Macht sehen können. Auch halb- und nichtintelligente Spezies können ein hohes, natürliches Maß an Machtsensitivität aufweisen, Beispielse hierfür findet man bei den Nighthuntern.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Studien Ein großer Teil der Forschung ist auf die Universität von Coruscant zurückzuführen. Weitere Studien wurden zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums insbesondere von Obo Rin durchgeführt, einem Anthropologen, der für Darth Vader persönlich arbeitete und in dessen Auftrag den Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy erstellte. Tem Eliss, ein Iyra und Mitarbeiter der Universität von Sanbra, erstellte nach seinen Forschungen die erste Ausgabe eines Werkes namens The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life. Ein Anthropologe mit dem Namen Mammon Hoole betrieb ausführliche Studien. Nachdem seine Nichte Tash und sein Neffe Zak Arranda alt genug waren, um für sich selbst zu sorgen, beschäftigte sich der Shi'ido ausgiebig mit dem Thema Spezies und verfasste ein umfassendes Werk darüber. Dieses Werk wurde von einem angesehenen Verleger auf Coruscant veröffentlicht. Neben seinen Studien über eine große Anzahl anderer Spezies lieferte Mammon Hoole hiermit auch essenzielle Informationen über seine eigene. Nachforschungen in diese Richtung wurden auch in der Universität von Byblos betrieben. Außerdem beschäftigte sich Platt Okeefe für eines ihrer Werke ausführlich mit der Spezies der Twi'leks, nachdem sie einige Zeit auf Ryloth verbracht hatte, und veröffentlichte damit neue Einzelheiten über deren Kultur.Platt's Starport Guide Die meisten Spezies lassen sich auf einen Planeten oder zumindest ein System ihrer Herkunft zurückführen. Manche, wie die Banthas, sind auf vielen verschiedenen Planeten anzutreffen, oft konnte ihr Ursprung niemals festgestellt oder nachgewiesen werden. Andere dagegen, beispielsweise die Hutts, haben sich im Laufe der Zeiten eine neue Heimat gesucht und diese für sich übernommen. Hier gilt jedoch der Planet des tatsächlichen Ursprungs als Heimatwelt der jeweiligen Lebensform. Geschichte Die Geschichte des Lebens reicht etwa ebenso weit zurück wie die der Galaxis selbst. Die Galaxis entstand um das Jahr 5.000.000.000 VSY, und 400 Milliarden Sterne entstanden, von denen laut späteren Studien etwa die Hälfte Planeten beherbergte, die Leben beheimaten konnten. Zehn Prozent dieser Planeten riefen tatsächlich Leben hervor, doch nur jeder tausendste davon rief intelligentes Leben hervor. Man ging später davon aus, dass etwa zwanzig Millionen verschiedener intelligenter Spezies entstanden, somit gab es mehrere Milliarden von Spezies insgesamt. Lange Zeit glaubten die Menschen, dass unter allen Lebensformen nur sehr wenige intelligente Spezies existierten, erkannten jedoch später das Gegenteil. Bekannt und studiert wurden bis zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs insgesamt zehntausend aller intelligenten Spezies. Nachdem Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY die Neue Ordnung verkündete, sollte die Vorherrschaft der menschlichen Spezies durchgesetzt werden. Zur Zeit des Imperiums wurden viele Spezies zu Sklavenvölkern erklärt. Auf einigen vom Imperium kontrollierten Planeten, beispielsweise Byblos, waren die Folgen besonders gravierend. Angehörige derartiger Spezies durften lediglich in Begleitung eines „Besitzers“ frei herumlaufen, wobei diese Regeln auch intelligente Spezies betrafen. Unter anderem gehörten hierzu die Wookiees, Mon Calamari und Gamorreaner. Ab dem Jahr 25 NSY begann eine galaxisweite Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong, einer extragalaktischen Spezies. Hinter den Kulissen *Es werden stetig weitere Spezies in die fiktive Welt von Star Wars integriert und dafür entworfen. Eine genaue Anzahl aller Lebewesen, die bisher für Star Wars entworfen oder darin verwendet wurden, ist nicht bekannt, da diese Zahl auch alle Insekten und irgendwo erwähnten, teilweise auch in der realen Welt existierenden, Lebewesen umfasst. Allein die Ultimate Alien Anthology behandelte 180 verschiedene Spezies. *Nichtintelligente Spezies, wie sie im Star-Wars-Universum „offiziell“ genannt werden, werden hier bei Jedipedia als Tiere behandelt, intelligente Spezies sind in der Kategorie Spezies zu finden, für halbintelligente Spezies liegt keine Einteilung vor. Siehe auch *Galerie der Spezies *Liste der Spezies Quellen *''The Hunger'' *''A Wretched Hive'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Species es:Especie it:Specie ru:Раса Kategorie:Spezies